The sum of $5$ consecutive odd numbers is $185$. What is the fourth number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $5$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2)+ (x + 4)+ (x + 6)+ (x + 8) = 185$ $5x + 20= 185$ $5x = 165$ $x = 33$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 6$ is the fourth odd number. Thus, the fourth number in the sequence is $39$.